freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 068
Rebellion is the sixty-eighth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 11 and first chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis The E-Pandora have broken into the MARK IV storage unit to inject themselves with the drug and rampage their way through the Alaska Base. The base is quickly alarmed and Chevalier forces are ordered to eliminate the rogues. Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya are informed of the actions of the Chevalier, and Satellizer, who too believes in the Noblesse Oblige, storm out to find the full truth. Elizabeth plans to join then, but she is stopped by Chiffon. Julia Munberk is also deployed to eliminate the E-Pandora and before she kills one, she runs into Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya. Summary The E-Pandora have broken into the medical storage facility, causing the alarm to resound across the Alaska Base. The E-Pandora inject themselves with the MARK IV drug as the Chevalier scurries to their location. Scarlett Ohara gets out of bed and hurries to the control center. She wonders who could attack the sector containing the MARK IV drug, but she knows that it was Amelia. Scarlett enters the control center to see Marks Spencer already moving to eliminate the E-Pandora. He states that he did not expect the E-Pandora to make the first move, as the E-Pandora have used MARK IV to activate their Stigmata. Scarlett wonders why they would do such a thing, and Marks essentially confirms that he was planning to kill off the E-Pandora. However, the E-Pandora are going to die on their own terms, knowing they cannot keep their Stigmata under control. Marks Spencer only regrets not foreseeing the actions of a "trapped mouse." The E-Pandora are attacking with Rattle taking the front lines. She has deployed her bladed ring weapon and smashes a Chevalier's Volt Weapon. The E-Pandora's bodies are fracturing. Rattle is amazed by the strength of her real Volt Weapon, which she has always dreamed of deploying. Crying, Rattle says she can finally accept death, as she has become a real Pandora. The Chevalier and E-Pandora continue to battle. The base is alerted of the E-Pandora rebellion, and they are to be eliminated on sight. Kazuya does not understand and Andre explains that the E-Pandora are rebelling because the Chevalier no longer needs them, and they intend to kill them. Satellizer finds it careless, but Andre says they have nothing to lose. Andre reveals to them that the MARK IV was a sham, mere propaganda and resources wasted by the Chevalier to maintain public appearances. Completely ignoring the results of previous experiments, the Chevalier is essentially ordering the execution of the E-Pandora by administering a drug that is certain to fail. In addition, this allows the Chevalier to continue the E-Pandora project without the risking the E-Pandora revealing the truth while they steadily recruit a second generation of pawns. Elizabeth awakens in a hot sweat, explaining that Andre is telling the truth. She adds that Amelia wanted to sacrifice herself so the drug could be perfected and avoid the deaths of her friends. Satellizer punches the wall with her inhuman strength in response. She storms out, Kazuya and Rana following to calm her. Along the way they encounter Cassie and Kyoichi, whom they do not notice. Elizabeth gets out of bed. She does not want them to die in this rebellion, knowing their chances are zero against the Chevalier. Their only hope is for the world to know the truth. She resolves to help them because they will be stopped by the chevalier and the world-ranked Pandora. Chiffon arrives in the room with Eugene and the former tells Elizabeth that she is suspended, forbidden to leave the room. Chiffon uncharacteristically uses her status and rank that far supersedes Elizabeth's, for she is a world-ranked Pandora and their strongest of the five. Elizabeth is in disbelief by Chiffon's attitude when she also knows the truth. Chiffon cannot go against the Chevalier and believes her concern for her West Genetics is far more important than the E-Pandora. Cassie and Kyoichi listen outside the door. Kazuya and Rana try to calm down Satellizer, but she is too heated. She wants to speak the with Chevalier and refuses to control herself if what she is told is true. Suddenly, a large "X" is carved into the wall before it bursts, as an E-Pandora is sent crashing through the wall. In robotic tone, world-ranked Pandora Julia Munberk steps from the wall, intending to eliminate the E-Pandora. When the E-Pandora moves to attack, Julia's hand glows and she swipes her arm, which send a sonic blade that cuts off the E-Pandora's leg. Julia intends to kill the girl, but Satellizer glares at her and tells her to step away. Julia is unintimidated. Event Notes *The E-Pandora Rebellion begins. *Marks Spencer confirms that he planned to kill off the E-Pandora. *The E-Pandora inject themselves with the MARK IV drug, forcing the activation of their Stigmata. *The E-Pandora are now able to deploy their own Volt Weapon and overpower Chevalier Pandora. *The Alaska is alerted of the rebellion. *Andre relays the truth of the rebellion to Kazuya, Rana, and Satellizer. *Elizabeth Mably awakens and resolves to join the E-Pandora in their rebellion, but she is halted by Chiffon Fairchild. *Julia Munberk has been dispatched to assist in the execution of the E-Pandora. While doing so, she encounters Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya. Trivia *In order to help the E-Pandora, Elizabeth breaks her own rule of the strict hierarchy by going against Chiffon. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters